Fuga y regreso
by Misila
Summary: Michael le debe muchas cosas a Alan, pero no todas son buenas.


El _Potterverso_ pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el reto _Literatura musical_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_. Por sorteo, me tocó una forma libre, la fuga. Una fuga es una fForma libre en la que se superponen ideas llamadas sujetos, que suelen tener una estructura íntima común, pero muchas variaciones. Es continua, lo que quiere decir que no hay cortes que dividan las distintas partes de la obra.

* * *

_**Fuga y regreso**_

o—o

Desde la Batalla de Hogwarts, a Michael le cuesta dormir.

Es algo irónico, pues las heridas lo mantuvieron atrapado durante dos semanas en un coma del que tardó meses en recuperarse; e incluso ahora, después de casi seis años, sigue abstrayéndose, ignorando el mundo que le mostró su peor faceta en aquel curso lleno de horror.

También está Alan Brown.

Michael le debe mucho a ese muchacho, al que conoció cuando apenas tenía once años y era un niño muy espabilado para su edad y tremendamente impertinente. De no ser por él, Michael jamás hubiera dejado de atribuir las pesadillas, el miedo y la sensación constante de sentirse vigilado a la locura. Jamás se hubiera animado a buscar trabajo en una sociedad que lo miraba con lástima, ni hubiese aprendido a ignorar los comentarios dolorosos.

Y tampoco se hubiese atrevido a intentar algo con Arlette.

Arlette es rubia, delgada, menuda; es francesa y sabe inglés gracias a su primo, y también porque fue a trabajar a Inglaterra y aprendió el idioma porque era su única opción. Arlette es muggle, diseñadora de ropa y más inteligente de lo que pueda parecer. Arlette ha sido, durante los últimos tres años, algo muy parecido a _todo_ para Michael.

Hasta hace unos meses, claro.

No fue el embarazo de la joven lo que hizo dudar a Michael. Desde que lo descubrió duerme algo más tranquilo, y la idea de un niño al que consentir desplaza a las pesadillas que sigue teniendo a pesar del tiempo transcurrido. No. No tiene nada que ver con eso.

Tiene que ver con Alan Brown.

Ya no es un niño. Sigue siendo muy despierto y aún más impertinente, pero sus rasgos infantiles se han afilado, y su mirada traviesa consigue alterar a todo el mundo a diez metros a la redonda con sólo un cambio en el brillo de sus ojos azules.

O, al menos, eso es lo que le pasa a Michael.

Está harto de él, de sus sonrisas, de sus insinuaciones. Quiere decirle a ese maldito crío que deje de poner su vida patas arriba, que desaparezca de nuevo y le permita olvidarse de él y concentrarse en Arlette y en su hijo. Necesita todo su autocontrol para no agarrarlo por el cuello de la camiseta, estamparlo en la pared y preguntarle qué diablos pretende, cuándo estará satisfecho y lo dejará en paz.

Pero nunca lo hace.

Porque cuando Alan colma su paciencia –puede que sin pretenderlo siquiera– y Michael se acerca a él para gruñirle, no puede hablar, no puede decirle lo mucho que lo detesta, y la única forma que se le ocurre de demostrarle _algo_ es besándolo para que comprenda lo mezquino que es por hacerle perder el control de esa manera mientras Arlette le habla cada día menos porque disimular es de las pocas cosas que no sabe hacer; para exigirle que deje de curiosear bajo su camisa, de restregarse contra él, de meter la mano en sus pantalones sin permiso, de…

Y al final Michael Corner piensa y llega a la conclusión menos injusta para todos.

Se sincera y pide disculpas una y mil veces a Arlette, y cuando ella no llora y lo único que le pregunta es si tiene intención de ignorar que faltan semanas para que nazca su hijo Michael comprende que quien se equivocó al iniciar esa relación fue ella, porque hay que estar muy mal de la cabeza para querer algo con él, con la persona que nunca dejará de tener pesadillas con mortífagos y calaveras en el cielo –lo cual significa que Alan Brown es tremendamente imbécil–.

Luego, por primera vez, es él quien busca a Alan.

Le dice todo lo que antes se quedaba atascado en su garganta, deja bien claro que lo odia con toda su alma y le recuerda que ha puesto su vida del revés en sólo unos meses. Y Alan, mostrando una faceta que Michael no conocía, se disculpa y admite que estaba seguro de que sería sensato y elegiría estar con Arlette.

—No he elegido nada —es lo único que logra decir Michael.

Y es verdad. ¿Qué clase de persona querría tener algo con un mocoso que ni siquiera ha alcanzado la mayoría de edad? ¿Cómo puede ser buena idea sucumbir ante el encanto de alguien que escucha rock a todo volumen sólo para hacer enfadar a sus padres? Michael no ha elegido nada. Michael sólo ha intentado hacer lo correcto.

—¿No me usabas para distraerte?

Puede que Alan sea algo más que un niñato. Puede que, cuando admite que inició el juego porque estaba seguro de que no sería más que eso, esté siendo sincero. Puede que la chispa que brilla en su mirada sea esperanza.

Sea como sea, Michael es sincero con él.

Y hablan durante horas, y los dos se atreven a admitir que están asustados porque los sentimientos se les han ido de las manos –si es que en algún momento pudieron controlarlos–; y terminan por prometerse apoyo mutuo cuando su relación llegue a oídos de Lavender. Al final, terminan riendo al imaginar la reacción de la hermana de Alan, y el muchacho acaba quedándose dormido junto a Michael, su mano izquierda aferrada al dedo corazón del joven.

Y cuando, horas más tarde, a Michael le da sueño, dormir resulta mucho más sencillo de lo que lo ha sido en los últimos meses.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Una fuga es, además de la definición que se da arriba (y creo que es más una interpretación personal), un bombardeo de notas. No quiero decir que se aporree el teclado, pero si escucháis una os daréis cuenta de que antes de que se acabe una frase, otra voz está empezando otra (y éste es un dato objetivo que se ve si se analiza una). Es un no parar de ideas que pasan tan rápido que apenas te da tiempo a asimilar una antes de empezar a escuchar la siguiente. Y eso es lo que he intentado imitar con este fic.

En fin, ¿qué os ha parecido?


End file.
